Garble attacks
Here is how Garble attacks in Ponyformers. (We see the shadow of a plane on the sands of a desert) (Inside the plane is a military strike team) Desert Eagle: Man, I can't wait to eat Momma's BBQ when I get back home. Mirage the Illusionist: Man, you've been talking about Momma's BBQ ever since we left home. I'm not going back there. Punisher: You're just saying that cause you don't have a sense of taste. (Everyone laughs) Mirage the Illusionist: I hate you sometimes, Frank. Nightwolf: (in Spanish) Yo se, verdad? (Translation: "I know, right?") Desert Eagle: Nightwolf, we don't speak spanish. Indominus Rex: What about you, boss? What do you plan on doing when you get back to Genosha? Nighlock: Ah, nothing much. I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time in a long time. Strike Force X team: (playfully) Ah, come on. Nighlock: Shut up. (We then see the planes land at an airbase in Qatar. We see several soldiers doing drills, two of them in kiddie pools, three of them in the showers (with their shorts on, of course)) (We see Nighlock writing a report about the previous mission he and his team were on. Just then, a little boy came up to him with water) Qatarian Boy: Anthony! Nighlock: (looks up and see him) Hey, how are you doing? Qatarian Boy: Water? (offers him some water) Nighlock: Oh thank you. (takes the water canteen and drinks from it) You here to help out with the gear? (He and the Qatarian boy walk off) (We then cut to a maroon and light red helicopter flying through the desert) (Cut to a computer room at the base) Technician: Sir, we've got a bogey in our airspace. (A general comes over as we cut back to the helicopter) General: Unidentified flying aircraft, you are flying in restricted airspace. (Cut to a communications tent) (Nighlock comes in) Nighlock: (to a nearby technician) Am I on? Technician: You're on commander. Nighlock: (looks into the webcam) Hahaha, my little ones. How is everything back home. Shadowcat II: We're doing great dad. Sprite III: Yeah, everything's fine here. But hey, we found Ethan. Nighlock: Really? Where is he, right now? Shadowcat II: He's resting up right now. Nighlock: Are you sure? Cause I could've sworn I heard the fridge door open. Sprite III: No, dad, Ethan knows better than that. He's missed you a lot. (Cut to the computer) (Someone brings out a paper) Technician: Sir, the number on that chopper is 4500 X. It was shot down in North Korea five months ago. General: Well check it, and check it again. Technician: I did sir. A friend of mine was on that chopper. (Cut to the chopper again) Jet Pilot: (on Comm) Chopper 4500 X, we will escort you to the SOCCENT Airbase. (The jet pilots escort the chopper to the airbase) (Back at the airbase, soldiers are preparing for the chopper's arrival) (The chopper is seen on the horizon as it lands) General: Chopper 4500 X. Something's not right. (Suddenly, everything starts flickering in the computer room) Technician: Whoa, whoa, whoa. (realizes what's going on) It's coming from the chopper. (reaches for a phone as everything shuts off) (Back in the comm room, the communications begin shutting down) Shadowcat II: Dad? Nighlock: Hey, kids, if you can hear me, I'll be home soon. (The communications shut down) (Back at the chopper) General: (into Comm) Chopper 4500 X, power down now! (The chopper powers down as the pilot glitches inside) General: (into Comm) Have your crew step out, or we will kill you. (The helicopter stops as the helicopter blades rise and disappear) Soldier: Hold fire! (Soon, the other parts of the chopper fade away as soldiers start firing) General: My God. (We see the chopper was really Garble the Dragon as he returns fire and delivers a Fire Shockwave) Mirage the Illusionist: Alert the Pentagon! We're under attack! (Garble begins firing everywhere) (Soldiers, including Strike Force X, run away) (Garble rips off the roof of the computer room and uses his fire powers to begin hacking into the files) General: NO! It's going after the files! Cut the hardline! Technician: I need a key! It's locked! General: (grabs a fire axe and begins cutting the hardline with it) (Garble resumes his attack as Strike Force X runs for it. Mirage then trips and looks at the dragon through a camera) Garble: (looks down at him and opens his mouth to breath fire on him to put him out his misery) Nightwolf: (fires a flare at him) Garble: (fires a flare back as Mirage runs off with his team) (Garble then dispatches General Grub to go after Strike Force X as he destroys the other soldiers and vehicles) (The screen goes black as one Fire Blast hits the screen)